


Gunning Down Romance

by equallydestructive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, i honestly have no idea what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn stuck his tongue in his cheek, going over what Liam had just told him. So basically, Liam was a 20 year old accidental billionaire that didn’t even want the money because he believed that he didn’t deserve it and he was hiding away in a dumpy flat in a tiny town from everyone so he wouldn’t have to deal with his reality. Interesting.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunning Down Romance

“Hey, Zayn, has anyone moved into the flat next door to you?” Niall asked, eyebrows raised high as he stared at Zayn over a large, steaming cup of coffee. They were sitting in the local coffee shop, rather stupidly early in the morning, if Zayn may add, and Zayn had yet to take a sip of his own beverage before he was rudely assaulted with a question that Zayn didn’t even know the answer to.

Zayn scowled. “I’m not sure, Niall. I mean, I know I usually stalk my neighbours, but for whatever reason I don’t know this time around.” 

Niall merely snickered at Zayn’s usual early morning, sarcastic attitude. He reached across the table and ruffled Zayn’s hair affectionately, smirking at the grumble that followed. Zayn smoothed down his fringe and glared murderously at Niall. “God, I hate it when you do that.”

Niall shrugged nonchalantly, almost as if Zayn’s displeasure was nothing to him. From the chuckle that escaped Niall, it only confirmed Zayn’s suspicions. “Yeah, well, you look like a fucking stick of butter,” he muttered darkly, finally lifting the mug up to his lips, tipping it just a bit for the hot liquid to flow into his mouth. He closed his eyes, relishing the first taste of his regular cup of coffee, only to be interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

“Yes, Niall?”

Niall held out a hand. “Pay up.”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed as he took another sip of his beverage. “What for?”

“We made a bet. If you insult me, even if you’re just teasing, you pay me.”

Zayn made a face. “I must have been bloody piss drunk because I don’t ever remember making any kind of bet with you, so you’re actually a liar. Therefore, there is no such bet.”

Niall stared at Zayn blankly before slowly bringing his outreached hand back into his lap, a small frown setting into his features. “Guess you’re right.”

Zayn nodded curtly and took another sip of his coffee, sighing in contentment, already feeling the caffeine begin to wake him up. He knew that he could be a right pain in the arse in the mornings, especially when he had gotten little to no sleep the night before, so it was always such a relief, not only to him, but to those around him, when his mood improved. Unfortunately for Niall, he was the one that had to take the brunt of Zayn’s gloominess.

Niall smiled toothily as Zayn’s body began to visibly relax as the coffee worked its magic. “I don’t know how I manage to deal with you when you’re so bitchy,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Shut up.” 

Niall chuckled and stood up, raising his arms above him in a stretch. “Well, I have to get to work because, you know, that’s what normal adults do,” he looked pointedly at Zayn, “unlike _some_ people I know.”

Zayn shrugged, used to this certain statement. It wasn’t like he really needed to get a job – his parents were the reason for it. It wasn’t his fault that his flat was already completely paid for by his rather wealthy parents while he was studying at uni, and it most certainly wasn’t his fault that Niall happened to be so anal about it, though Zayn was sure that Niall didn’t actually mind all that much.

“Okay, have fun!” 

Niall rolled his eyes and flipped Zayn the finger before turning around to, Zayn assumed, walk the short distance back to his flat to get ready for the day. Zayn, on the other hand, stayed right where he was, contently sipping his drink as he eyed the people walking by. It was a daily ritual that he had, whether it be by himself or with Niall. He just really liked to people watch, mainly because he didn’t have much else to do, considering that it was the summer time and he didn’t have a job. 

Of course, he had contemplated several times on if he should go ahead and get a job, just for the summer, but he was honestly too lazy to fill out the applications that were essentially required. Many of his friends have said that he was lazy, but when you have everything handed to you on a silver platter, much like with Zayn, it’s too much of an effort to do anything else - at least, that was the argument he usually gave when the need would rise.

Zayn’s eyes scanned the area, quickly glancing away whenever someone looked his way. A lot of the time, it just seemed like he was seeing the same person again and again, which made sense, considering that most of the people that walked in and out of the shop were regulars, but sometimes there was a person that stood out from the crowd. 

Zayn continued to gaze around, picking out abstract details of what one person was wearing, or perhaps what kind of hairstyle they had, or maybe just the way that their body language was; Zayn noticed it all. That came with doing the same thing every single morning for two and a half years, he supposed.

A flash of extremely white teeth caught the corner of his eye and he turned slightly, directing his gaze on a man with light brown hair and a build that would make Niall jealous. Zayn tilted his head slightly, zoning in on the back muscles that showed themselves when the man turned around to check out the buildings behind him. Zayn’s mouth opened slightly as he watched the man begin slowly walking down the sidewalk, seemingly enthralled in his surroundings. If it hadn’t been for Zayn’s phone going off, signalling a text, he probably would have gone on and followed the guy. 

He managed to tear himself away and glance down at his phone, seeing that the text was from Niall. He rolled his eyes and upon choosing not to open the text, he looked back up to find that the man was long gone. He grunted in frustration and grabbed his mug, downing the rest of the lukewarm beverage in one gulp. It felt as though a raincloud had moved over his head and he literally felt his mood blacken to what it was before. In fact, it almost seemed as though his shitty mood was making a comeback just because he missed out on finding out exactly where the man was going – or perhaps who he was, where he lived, if he could bring Zayn back to his flat and maybe fuck him into the mattress-

Then again, Zayn could possibly never see him again. Upon that thought, Zayn slammed the empty mug down on the table and stood up with a huff, looking to return back to his flat and sulk for the rest of the day.

\----

Zayn trudged down the poorly-lit hallway with a rather awful frown darkening his face. He turned to face the door that led to his dingy flat and he rummaged around in his pocket for his key ring. Upon finding it, he took the key ring out and groaned because he had completely forgotten that all the keys looked extremely similar so, of course, he would have to go through each and every one of them in order to just unlock the fucking door. 

With a large, pain-ridden sigh, he tried the first key in the door and jiggled it around, praying that that was the correct key, but because of his poor luck, it wasn’t. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs. A sudden muffle of the white noise that overlaid the hallway had him opening his eyes and he found himself looking straight into the eyes of the same man he had glimpsed before. The keys he held in his hand fell to the floor and his mouth fell open as he stood, completely dumbfounded, stock still. 

The man scrunched his eyebrows as he broke eye contact with Zayn to cast his sheepish gaze at the ground. “Uhm,” the man started and he glanced back up to see Zayn still staring, “is there something on my face?”

Zayn’s eyes widened in horror and he flushed a deep red colour. “No, I just- I saw you earlier and I thought that, um.” His mouth snapped shut and he extended a tremulous hand out. “I’m Zayn. Zayn Malik.” 

The man shot him a bemused look, but he took the hand offered to him. “Liam. Liam Payne.” Zayn noted that the man, Liam, had an extremely firm grip and warm fingers. He pulled his hand out of the shake and rubbed his now sweaty palm on the leg of his jeans. 

Liam rubbed at the back of his head and glanced up at Zayn through his eyelashes. “So, do you live here?” He waved a hand towards the door that Zayn was standing in front of. 

“Yeah, except I’m having some issue with finding the right key,” Zayn said crossly as he bent to the floor, fumbling for the keys he had dropped earlier. He stood back up and was shocked to see Liam watching him with a small smile stretching his lips. “What?”

Liam shook his head slowly and the corners of his eyes began to crinkle into little crow’s feet. How adorable. “Nothing. It’s just that you’re just a bit different than I had expected when I first showed up, what with the blatant staring at first.” Zayn gnawed on his bottom lip as he took in Liam’s words, embarrassed beyond belief.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually like that.” Zayn shuffled his weight from side to side, feeling awkward. “I had seen you earlier in the day and I didn’t think that I would ever see you again, let alone here.” 

Liam chuckled lightly and to Zayn’s surprise, he turned completely around and started to amble down the corridor, whistling an unfamiliar tune. 

“Where are you going?” Zayn squawked, feeling a bit offended that Liam was being so fucking rude by actually having the audacity to _laugh_ at Zayn being so obviously flustered. Zayn gave an indignant huff as he took a step forward, intent on yelling at this arsehole for being, well, an arsehole. “I’ll have you know that I don’t take very kindly to people that walk away from a conversation-"

Zayn ran straight into a solid body and he reeled backwards, tripping over his feet. He let out a gasp as he began to fall, but thankfully a pair of strong hands caught him around his waist and he felt himself being crushed to a rather broad, muscular chest. Though he would never admit what he did next anytime in the future, Zayn automatically succumbed to the warmth of another body against his and he relaxed into the arms still firmly holding him.

“You okay?” Liam’s voice cut through Zayn’s thoughts and he froze up, though he didn’t move away. 

“Y-Yeah,” Zayn stammered, suddenly wanting to get out of Liam’s arms because it was becoming a bit too much for him to handle. He stepped away from Liam, who thankfully let him go. 

“Good, because I didn’t want to be the cause of my neighbour’s injury.”

Zayn’s head snapped up. “What?”

Liam grinned toothily. “Yeah, I’m moving in next door to you.” He suddenly frowned. “Wasn’t that why you were following me?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I was just following you so I could see the inside of your flat, yeah,” Zayn lied, giving Liam a wide smile, hoping that Liam wouldn’t notice his panicked eyes. Liam didn’t seem to because he gave Zayn a thumbs up and then he turned his attention back to the task at hand, which was, Zayn assumed, getting the door to his flat open. With a jiggle of the key he conjured seemingly out of nowhere in the door, he gave the handle a tug and with a click, the door swung open. 

“Here we are!” Liam said happily. Zayn glowered at the ease in Liam’s door-opening skills. Liam gestured at Zayn to follow him into the flat and Zayn obliged, grumbling under his breath. Zayn stepped in and immediately began looking around, taking in the still blank, white walls and the sparse furniture.

“Did you just move in or something?” Zayn asked, trailing his fingers along one of the recliners. 

“Yep, just last week,” Liam replied, heading into the kitchenette area where he opened a cabinet and took out a kettle. “Want me to make us some tea?” Zayn nodded and he took a seat at one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. 

“What made you decide to move into this building?” Zayn chimed in after a few moments of silence. Liam had filled up the kettle with water and put it on the stove and upon hearing Zayn’s question, he turned around and rested against the sink. 

Liam shrugged. “Well, after I lost my job at this bakery,” Zayn opened his mouth to ask which bakery, but Liam shook his head, “you wouldn’t know the name of it – I lived quite a long ways from here. Anyways, after that, some things happened and I needed to get away, so I came here. I wanted to live in a flat that didn’t cost me much each month, so this seemed like the best choice.” 

Zayn’s attention was diverted from Liam when the hiss of the kettle alerted him. Liam turned back around, giving a full view of his arse.

Not that Zayn was looking, nope.

Liam grabbed a few mugs from the counter beside the stove and he poured the boiling water into each of them. “Sorry, all I have right now is regular green tea,” Liam apologised, setting the steaming cup in front of Zayn as he settled in next to him. This close up, Zayn could see that the stubble lining Liam’s chin was longer than it had initially appeared, and a rather inappropriate thought involving beard burn on the insides of his thighs crossed his mind. He shifted in his seat, feeling that familiar tug in his gut that signalled that he was going to get hard any second now. He took a sip of his tea to cover himself.

“So, what can I know about you?” Liam asked, a long finger tracing the mug’s edge with its pad. Zayn trailed the movement with his eyes and it’s only when Liam cleared his throat that he glanced up to see Liam looking at him oddly. “Um, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure,” Zayn confirmed, inwardly cursing himself at the squeak that accompanied his words. “T-this tea is just a bit hot, that’s all.” He blew on it for good measure before taking another drink, coughing a bit when the hot liquid hit the back of his throat. “You asked me about myself?” Liam nodded, eyes narrowed at Zayn’s awful attempt at being as casual as possible. 

“Zayn, do you need to-?” 

“Anyways,” Zayn said loudly, shutting down any suspicious words Liam had to say, “yeah, I’m from Bradford, I’m 21 years old, I don’t work at the moment, uh.” He wracked his brain for whatever else he could think of that could even vaguely keep Liam interested, but couldn’t seem to find anything. “I don’t know what else to say.”

Liam pursed his lips. “Hmm. How come you don’t have a job?” 

“It was my uncle’s flat. He gave it to me when I told him that I needed a place to stay while I went to uni.” Zayn winced visibly at the huge lie, but Liam didn’t comment on it, so it was safe to assume that Liam hadn’t even noticed. Zayn didn’t even know why he was bothering to fib about it – sure, it was possible that Liam could think that Zayn was a freeloader and got whatever he wanted - but for whatever reason, Zayn cared about what Liam thought of him, even though he had just met him. It was odd, to say the least.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped at their tea. Zayn took this time to scrutinise Liam’s features, as strange as that might have seemed. His eyes swept across Liam’s sharp jawline, his ridiculously pink, plump lips, and the long eyelashes that framed his chocolate brown eyes from where they were trained on the countertop. From there, Zayn moved down to the long, elegant neck to the prominent collarbones that he could see outlined underneath Liam’s tight shirt. Zayn swallowed hard as he felt his dick begin to twitch in interest when he fantasised about the marks that he could leave across every inch of Liam’s skin. 

_Fuck_.

Zayn, completely mesmerised by Liam’s body, was shocked by the sudden movement of Liam getting up from his seat that he accidentally lost his grip on his mug of tea and it fell to the ground where it shattered into several pieces. “Fuck, Liam. I’m sorry.” Zayn dropped down to the floor, carefully sweeping the pieces into a pile so as to not get cut.

“Zayn, don’t worry about it,” Liam soothed. “I’ll go grab the broom.” Zayn took in deep, shaky breaths as Liam’s footsteps faded momentarily, trying to calm himself, and his dick, down so he could at least have some dignity left to his name. He straightened up when he heard Liam come back, this time with the broom and dustpan. He began to sweep the broken shards into the dustpan and in a few seconds, the job was done. He dumped the remains of Zayn’s mug into the trash and he glanced up at Zayn with that same small smile from earlier, but it faded upon seeing Zayn’s panicked expression.

“Zayn, it’s okay. It was only a mug.” Liam placed a gentle hand on Zayn’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Zayn licked his lips, suddenly extremely aware of the warmth radiating from Liam’s palm into Zayn’s skin. It was only then that Zayn realised that Liam was practically towering over him, despite being only a few inches taller. It would have been so very easy for Liam to crowd him against the wall and practically dominate him. 

At that thought, Zayn whimpered audibly.

He surged forward, letting his dick control his mind, and he pressed his lips to Liam’s, pressing himself into Liam’s body. He felt Liam’s chest expand against his own and then Liam’s hands were on Zayn’s biceps, pushing him away. Zayn’s heart plummeted, landing somewhere in his stomach at the utter rejection, but horror quickly set in at the realisation of what he just did hit him.

“Shit, Liam, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Zayn stepped away, touching his bottom lip with a fingertip and he looked anywhere but Liam’s eyes. Zayn’s body thrummed with arousal and he knew that if Liam glanced down, he would see the outline of Zayn’s rock-hard erection tenting his jeans. 

“Zayn, I-" Liam was at a loss for words; it was obvious by the way he kept wringing his hands. “We just met. It’s just that- what just happened is too far.”

Zayn bobbed his head up and down. “Yeah, yeah. I’m really, really sorry. You’re just-"

Suddenly the words came tumbling out of his mouth. “God Liam, you’re probably the most attractive person I’ve ever come across and I just-"

He broke off, not wanting to continue embarrassing himself any more than he already had. He chanced a glance at Liam and there was a blush staining his cheeks. Huh. 

“This might sound crazy,” Zayn said slowly, his initial embarrassment fading away as a new thought came around, “but I think that you liked it.”

Liam’s brown eyes widened at Zayn’s declaration and at his complete silence, Zayn could only confirm that yes, Liam had been affected by the kiss, or maybe he was just so shocked that he didn’t know what to say - Zayn preferred to believe the former. Zayn crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, a simpering smirk making its way onto his face. “You liked it, didn’t you, Leeyum?”

Liam groaned deep in his throat and he moved, closing the distance between himself and Zayn, crowding Zayn into the pantry door. Zayn’s breathing had become ragged as soon as he saw Liam’s eyes darken, so when he found himself literally pushed against the door, it was all he could do not to whine when Liam bracketed Zayn in with Liam’s leg slipping in between his own. 

“Ever since I saw you standing outside your door,” Liam growled, undulating his hips into Zayn’s, who, with pleasure, felt Liam’s hard-on against his thigh, “I’ve wanted to fuck you. God, Zayn.”

Liam’s lips barely brushed Zayn’s and his eyelids fluttered shut, willing Liam to do something, fucking anything. The warmth of Liam’s body suddenly disappeared and Zayn whimpered at the loss. He opened his eyes to see Liam sitting down at one of the chairs, scrubbing a hand across his reddened forehead. 

“I’m going to go,” Zayn whispered, barely brushing his fingers across Liam’s back as he made his way to the door. Liam didn’t move. “I’ll see you later.” With a large sigh, he closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor, his legs no longer being able to support him. 

_Fuck_.

\----

“Are you fucking kidding me? You just _left?!_ ”

“What was I supposed to do?”

After the thing with Liam the night before, Zayn had gone back to his flat and sulked for the better part of the rest of the day, along with several wanking sessions that may or may not have involved him thinking about Liam. He had texted Niall the morning after, talking vaguely about what had happened, and Niall had told him that he would meet up with him at Zayn’s flat. So here they were, Zayn moodily sipping at a latte that Niall had bought him on the way up.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Hm, I don’t know, maybe have waited for him to come around? Jesus, Zayn.”

Zayn grunted and threw his hands up in the air, completely forgetting that he was holding a thermos full of coffee, so it ended up splashing all over the sofa and himself. 

“Yo, I paid 5 quid for that!”

Zayn grimaced at the liquid that was rapidly becoming sticky and he attempted to wipe it off with an equally sticky hand onto his shirt, but unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do for the sofa. He gave up and settled for moving into a cleaner space, closer to Niall, on the sofa and he rested his back against it, lifting his legs so he could curl them underneath him. He rested his head on Niall’s shoulder, sighing heavily. “My life sucks.”

Niall patted Zayn softly on the head. “Yeah.”

Zayn pouted, his lower lip jutting out as Niall continued to card his hands through Zayn’s locks. Zayn cuddled in closer to Niall, his entire body now resting against Niall’s side. “You’re like a cat, I swear,” Niall murmured, scratching his nails along Zayn’s scalp. Zayn purred and kneaded at Niall’s leg, making the blond laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

Zayn smiled against Niall’s shoulder from where his mouth was pressed against it. “What can I say?” he said, voice muffled. “I’m _lonely_.”

“Don’t forget that you fucked up any chance you might have had with that Liam guy.” Zayn bent back from Niall’s body to shoot a venomous glare in Niall’s direction, though it didn’t have much heat to it as he just sunk back into Niall’s side with another sigh. 

“Niall, what should I do?” Zayn whined. Niall’s hand stopped caressing Zayn’s hair and he pushed up against it to get it to start moving again. 

“Well, you could like, go over and apologise, for starters.”

“Are you kidding? I can’t just do that!”

Niall groaned in exasperation and got up, leaving Zayn to fall down face-first into the warm spot where Niall had sat on the couch. Niall rubbed the palm of his hand across his face, signalling to Zayn that perhaps he was pushing Niall, but he really didn’t know what he could do besides actually see Liam face-to-face. An idea popped into his head and he sat up quickly. “Niall, where’s your laptop?”

“At home, why?”

“I need it for something.”

Niall scoffed. “If you’re going to use it for watching porn again -"

“No, dumbass,” Zayn interrupted. He stood up, walking over to where Niall was standing with a hand on his hip, looking quite agitated. “I haven’t checked my Facebook in a long time and my computer is still in the shop.”

Niall’s forehead creased. “Are you going to use it to stalk Liam?”

Zayn winked at him, a coy smile playing on his lips. “You got it.”

\----

Zayn was alone in his flat with Niall’s laptop, waiting for it to load up. Niall had let Zayn borrowed it after multiple pleadings and guilt-trips, mostly consisting of how Zayn had “always done things for Niall and never expects anything back” and finally Niall broke down, but only because he was getting sick of Zayn’s whining. 

The computer chimed, letting Zayn know that it was finally ready to use. His heart began beating wildly and he absently rubbed at the left side of his chest after clicking on the Google Chrome icon on the desktop. 

“Come on, come on, you piece of shit,” Zayn muttered, impatiently tapping his fingers on his thigh. The homepage eventually showed up and he typed in Facebook.com, which, of course, took forever to load. Zayn would have to tell Niall to get a laptop that didn’t suck arse, but for now, looking up Liam Payne was far more important.

He logged onto his Facebook and didn’t bother checking the notifications, instead going right towards the search bar. His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he recalled Liam’s last name. He typed in “Liam Paine” and to his disappointment, nothing came up. _Maybe I didn’t spell it right_ , he thought. He backspaced and typed in “Liam Payne” and this time several results came up, which irked Zayn. 

Why would there be more than one Liam Payne? It wasn’t like it was a common name. Zayn clicked on the first result that came up and he bent forward, squinting his eyes to see if the person in the profile picture was indeed the Liam Payne that he had met. After a few moments, he huffed in agitation after concluding that no, it wasn’t Liam. He returned to the previous page and clicked on the second result, his hope in finding Liam’s Facebook beginning to crumble as he realised that the whole process would probably take ages. The person’s profile picture was of a waterfall and Zayn clicked on the profile picture, thinking that he would be able to scroll through the rest of the pictures, but unfortunately when he clicked on the picture of the waterfall, nothing came up. He sat back and crossed his arms, thoroughly annoyed at how difficult this ended up being.

_Maybe if I friend him, I can see what other pictures he has._ He hit “add friend” and he let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding when the green button changed to “friend request sent”. He closed the laptop and leaned back, closing his eyes as he willed his heart rate to slow down. 

A knock on his door jarred him out of his reverie and he stood up, manoeuvring his way through all the art supplies on the floor that he had yet to tidy. He looked through the eye hole in the door and was surprised to see that no one was there. He opened the door and stuck his head out, looking from left to right to see if the person that had supposedly been at his door hadn’t gotten away fast enough, but there was no one there. He rolled his eyes, assuming that it was some stupid kid playing a prank on him, and he made to close the door when something on the ground caught his eye. 

He bent down and picked up a package, twirling it around in his hands to see if there was any sign of who it was from. The box was very light, as if there was nothing inside it, and the first thought that crossed Zayn’s mind about it was that it contained some kind of lightweight explosive. He shrugged and took it inside, closing the door behind him. Not bothering to go and sit down to open it, he tore the edges off and shook out the contents into his open palm. 

Zayn –

_Come over._

\- Liam

Zayn’s eyes widened and he stared at the piece of paper in his palm, not knowing if he should trust in this rather sketchy note, or if he should just go. He stood still, contemplating.

He scrunched up the piece of paper in his hand and threw it in the trash, only to fish it out a few seconds later. “Fuck,” Zayn said, putting the piece of paper up on the refrigerator, held in place by a magnet. “Shit,” he said as he went to his bedroom and changed into clothes that weren’t pyjamas. “Fuck,” he repeated as he stepped outside, locked the door behind him, and walked down the hall to stand in front of Liam’s flat.

Zayn reached a fist out to knock on the door, but he hesitated, mind going at a hundred miles per hour. What if Liam was going to tell him off for practically molesting him? What if that note that was left on Zayn’s front door was not even from Liam? 

“Oh, God,” Zayn muttered, putting a hand to his forehead, beginning to feel a pulsing headache set in. He took in a deep breath, held it for a second, and exhaled, and finally gave the door three raps of his knuckles. He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked down at the ground, body tensing to flee if the need arose. Fortunately, that wasn’t the case as the door opened and Liam stood in the frame, looking as dashing as always. 

“Hi, you called?” Zayn said lamely and Liam’s mouth curved into what Zayn would consider a smile.

“Yeah, I might have.” Liam stepped aside and inclined his head towards the inside of his flat, inviting Zayn in. Zayn walked in and his mouth dropped open as he took in his surroundings. The place looked completely different from day before: there was new furniture, there were actual curtains covering the windows, and there was an extremely expensive looking art piece that Picasso probably would have painted above the stove in the kitchen. 

“When did you get the time to get your place all organised?” Zayn asked, awe colouring his voice. He walked slowly through the flat, eventually making his way to the kitchenette where he stared up at the Picasso-like painting. “That looks so real.”

“That’s because it is.” Zayn whipped around to see Liam with a sheepish grin on his face. “I bought it a month ago, a little bit before I moved.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and after a moment, he laughed loudly. “Nice one, Liam. Yeah, that sure is real.”

Liam pursed his lips. “It is, though. I had some cash left in the bank.”

Zayn suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of suspicion come over him and he narrowed his eyes at Liam. “You had _some_ cash? Liam, something like this would have cost several thousand pounds; there’s no way that you had that much unless that bakery paid you a ton of money, or-" 

He stopped short as Liam’s face began to turn a bright red. “Were you lying to me about the bakery job?”

Liam shook his head violently. “No, no, I wasn’t lying about _that_.” 

“You’re making it pretty obvious that you’re lying about something, Liam.” Zayn pursed his lips, waiting for Liam to start explaining, because the whole situation was pretty damn sketchy. He sighed heavily at the sight of Liam’s dejected expression that equated to puppy dog eyes and said, “Look, Liam, if we’re going to be friends, you really need to be honest with me, yeah?”

Liam nodded slowly and the glint of his teeth showed when he bit at his bottom lip. “Okay, yeah. There are some things that I haven’t told you, but I didn’t think that it would be all that important for you to know.”

“Like what?”

Liam scuffed his socked foot on the ground, his cheeks brightening up to an even darker shade of red. “You know how I told you that I had moved away from my previous city because of some events that happened?” Zayn nodded as he remembered. “Well, that part is true. Actually, everything I told you yesterday is true. I did work at a bakery and then there ended up being some things that made me want to move to a quaint, nice town where nobody knew who I was, and, so far, it’s worked out well.”

Zayn clasped his hands in front of him as he waited for Liam to move on, but when Liam didn’t bother saying anything else and instead made his way to a different room, Zayn followed him. “What kind of things?” Zayn asked, trailing behind Liam as he stepped into a room that Zayn presumed was his bedroom. The room was completely dark, save for the light filtering through the curtains from the window.

Liam remained silent as he turned on the lights. Zayn gazed around, taking in the various decorative items littering the walls. He gasped when he saw the enormous, ornate bed that took up most of the bedroom and what really got him was the most definitely hand-carved, shiny black headboard that seemed to shine with the lights on the ceiling.

“Liam, why did you want me to come here?” Zayn asked quietly. 

“I won the lottery.”

The bluntness of Liam’s confession had Zayn’s mind reeling for a moment and he blinked slowly, taking a moment to come back to reality. “What?”

“I won the lottery. Two months ago.” Liam said with a sharp bite to his words. He stepped to the side of the bed and plopped down on it, putting an arm over his eyes. “That’s how I bought that Picasso painting and this bed.”

Zayn stared at the floor, flabbergasted by these newly unveiled secrets that, for whatever reason, Liam wanted to hide away from Zayn. Then again, it was kind of hard to believe that Liam had actually won the lottery, considering there was a one in a billion chance of hitting the jackpot. Judging by how utterly expensive-looking the Picasso painting appeared, Liam might have been that one in a billion.

Zayn walked to the edge of the bed and dragged his fingers across the headboard, noting how smooth the dyed wood was. “Exactly how much was the Picasso painting?”

“500 thousand pounds.”

Zayn tutted. “That’s less than I had imagined, to be honest.” Zayn sat on the bed beside Liam and sat back, not before grabbing one of the ridiculously puffy pillows to shove behind his head. “So did you hit the jackpot, then?”

Liam nodded, most of his face still buried in the crook of his arm. From what Zayn could see of him, Liam was flushing quite the furious red from his chin down his neck.

“Why were you so scared to tell me?” Zayn asked, rolling over on his side to look at Liam’s profile, which, he noted, was fantastic, of course. Liam’s chest expanded as he took in a deep breath and then deflated as he let it out. He took his arm off his eyes and he glanced over at Zayn out of the corner of his eyes.

“After everyone found out that I had won over 4 billion pounds in the lottery, I was all over the news and people kept following me around; some even stalked me and went so far as to find out where I lived. They continuously begged me for money and when I would refuse, some of them even threatened to have my killed. After two months, I was fed up, so I decided to pack up and leave home, not telling anyone besides my parents and a few of my close friends where I was going.” Liam toyed with the end of his shirt. “Believe it or not, Zayn, I was run out of town because of something that shouldn’t have even happened to someone like me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Zayn felt a bit sceptical because, well, Liam was acting like being filthy rich was a burden, but what Liam said next flattened any doubts Zayn still had about Liam.

“Someone who really needed that money deserved it, not me. I had a good life – I had both my parents who loved me very much, friends that cared for me, and I got into one of the most prestigious universities you can get into around here. Even though it was so expensive to attend it, it was already paid for by my family because they had all chipped in. I’m 20 years old and yet I’m now the youngest billionaire in the country. That’s a huge burden on my shoulders.” 

Zayn raised an eyebrow at that, but Liam waved him off. “No, really, it is. I don’t want all this money. I don’t deserve it. This is why I’m living in a flat that has low rent and not in a huge fucking mansion. I don’t want anybody finding me. If I live in a town that is just inconspicuous enough to give no more than two glances at, no one will ever know that I’m here.”

Zayn stuck his tongue in his cheek, going over what Liam had just told him. So basically, Liam was a 20 year old accidental billionaire that didn’t even want the money because he believed that he didn’t deserve it and he was hiding away in a dumpy flat in a tiny town from everyone so he wouldn’t have to deal with his reality. Interesting.

“So the whole part about the job at the bakery was true?”

Liam paused, not expecting Zayn to change the subject so quickly. “Yeah, that’s true. It was a local bakery that I worked at for the better part of two years when I had just started university. I actually really enjoyed working there so when I had to leave, I was pretty heartbroken.” Liam chuckled and Zayn saw with a pang in his heart that Liam was misty-eyed. “I got to bring home so many different kinds of fresh breads that my mum never had to buy store brand loaves.”

Liam wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and sniffed. Zayn felt a flash of sympathy towards him and he reached for Liam’s hand, interlocking their fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze. “Well, it isn’t all that bad, is it?” Zayn asked softly, caressing Liam’s thumb with his own. “Like, you’re basically all set for the rest of your life.”

Liam’s shoulder moved up and down in a shrug. “I guess. It gets a bit lonely, though, considering that I don’t exactly need a job and I pretty much have to stay out of public for the most part.”

“Liam, I’m fairly sure that the initial shock that the public had is gone now because when I saw you out and about a few days ago, nobody looked at you twice.” _Except for me_ , he thought. Liam pouted at that and Zayn grimaced, having realised what he just said. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I mean, they definitely could have done a double take because, well, you’re hot, so-"

“Thanks, Zayn,” Liam interrupted, not unkindly. He turned his head slightly on the pillow to give Zayn a genuine smile. “You know, you’re pretty good company.”

Zayn’s face flamed at that and he rolled onto his back, not wanting Liam to see just how red he had gotten. Zayn was incredibly aware that he and Liam were still holding hands, but it didn’t seem as though either of them intended on letting go. “So, what now?” Zayn asked, rolling his head to the side so he could see Liam. 

“We can get to know each other, for one,” Liam replied, absently playing with Zayn’s fingers. “And then, well, who knows?” From Zayn’s spot, he could see the edge of Liam’s mouth begin to curve up and Zayn flushed again, inappropriate images flooding into his mind. He squirmed as his dick responded and in the process, he accidentally let go of Liam’s hand; Zayn’s entire body, not just his hand, instantly felt cold. He didn’t want to go and grab Liam’s hand again though, because Liam might react oddly and Zayn doesn’t really want that, so he settles for stuffing his hands underneath him.

_I still want to suck your cock, though,_ Zayn thought. 

“What?” Zayn was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw that Liam had frozen to the spot and was looking at Zayn peculiarly. _Shit, did I say that aloud?_

“Nothing."

\----

A few weeks passed and Zayn’s lust for Liam Payne had not diminished one bit, in fact, it seemed to have only been heightened. It was more often than not that Zayn went to bed hard and he would settle for tugging himself off while looking at pictures of Liam. 

Liam had accepted Zayn’s friend request on Facebook a few days after the day Liam told Zayn that he was an accidental billionaire, and to Zayn’s complete delight, Liam had several pictures of himself that dated from years ago to the present time. Zayn had taken the time to chuckle when Liam had the Bieber haircut, from when he was 16 or so. Liam was undeniably adorable at the time, but even then Zayn could tell that he would grow up to be what he was now, which was, to be blunt, fucking gorgeous. 

Yes, Zayn was pretty much stalking Liam, he would admit. It didn’t help that he and Liam had barely seen each other since that first day, aside from the occasional run-ins they had with each other in the hallways. Zayn wasn’t completely sure, but he speculated that they hadn’t hung out with each other because of the sexual tension. Perhaps it was high time that he just go over to Liam’s and see what happens from there, but something was holding him back. 

Zayn was currently tapping away on Niall’s laptop, having stolen it from its hiding place underneath Niall’s mattress. Zayn was fairly positive that Niall knew that Zayn had taken it, but he hadn’t said anything so Zayn assumed that it was fine. It was funny though, because Niall asked Zayn about what Liam looked like, and Zayn happily showed him the pictures of Liam on his Facebook.

“Shit, he’s fine as hell!” Niall exclaimed, his eyes bugging out as Zayn scrolled through the pictures. 

Zayn scoffed at Niall and said, “Are you kidding? He’s fucking beautiful. ‘Fine as hell’ isn’t even close.”

Niall stared at Zayn incredulously. “Damn, you’ve fallen for him already and you’ve known the guy for what, two weeks? That’s a new record.”

Zayn closed the laptop with a snap and glared up at Niall. It was no secret that Zayn had gotten around quite a lot since discovering his sexuality back in secondary school, when he was no more than 15 years old. It was also no secret that Zayn was a fucking tease, as well. Niall had experienced it himself.

“Niall,” Zayn said warningly, already knowing where this could be heading if delved into.

“I’m just kidding, mate.” Niall slapped a hand onto Zayn’s shoulder, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, and Zayn winced a bit when Niall pulled away. “I’m over it.”

Niall probably wasn’t over it, if Zayn had it correct. Niall had been in love with Zayn for years and years and Zayn had led Niall on, not knowing that Niall had anything other than platonic feelings for Zayn. After he found out how Niall really felt, the two of them had a falling out that lasted for close to nine months. 

-Two years ago-

Zayn was stuck in the pouring rain with his bags in tow and nowhere to go. His parents had finally kicked him out of the house and though they had offered to pay for his flat, he didn’t feel like he needed to get his own place. He was 19, for God’s sake. Sure, he wasn’t going to university because he didn’t think that he needed to go and get further education, but was that really any reason why he should get kicked out? He didn’t think so.  
He already went through hell and back in his previous years of school, what with the constant bullying and other shit. He didn’t need to go through that again, despite his older sister, Doniya, trying to convince him that university was way different, but he didn’t want to believe her. 

Niall had told him to go to university. Niall - Zayn’s best friend since childhood. Well, no longer best friend. Zayn had fucked that up, as he had fucked up pretty much everything else. If only Zayn had known, otherwise he would have somewhere to go. “Fuck,” Zayn whispered, voice hoarse from misuse, and he banged his fist against the cement wall, only to hiss in pain and shake it violently to rid the sting. He shook his head, trying to get his sopping fringe off his forehead, and rain droplets flew everywhere. He sighed heavily and sat down on one of the rickety benches that were inside the shelter he had thankfully found after he had gotten off the city bus.

“What do I do now?” Zayn wondered aloud, leaning back against the wall. He bit at his lip and reached into his backpack, grimacing at how damp the material was, and pulled out his phone. He looked through his inbox and frowned at the lack of new messages; it had been at least three weeks since his last one and that had been from Doniya. He scrolled through the messages and his heart stopped when he saw the last one he had gotten from Niall, well over eight months ago.

_Im done_

That was what Niall had texted and that was the last Zayn had heard from Niall – the blond had gone to university while Zayn chose to stay at home. Even now, Zayn’s eyes were welling up and he pressed the heel of his hand to them, wiping the evidence of his grief away. For fuck’s sake, it had been so long since Niall had broken contact with him, yet the pain was still just as raw as ever. It fucking _sucked_.

Zayn turned his phone off and buried his head in his hands. He stared through the cracks between his fingers at the pavement underneath his feet and he groaned as his stomach growled. He had enough money to get some food, but it was at least two in the morning and pouring, so he would have to wait until morning to get any sort of sustenance. 

“Fuck,” Zayn repeated. He got up from his seat and shoved his phone into his pocket before grabbing his bags and running out into the rain. 

After a twenty-five minute sprint through the rain, Zayn found himself at Niall Horan’s doorstep, shivering and freezing cold, with his index finger on the doorbell. His heart pounded in his chest as he pressed it in and the bell chimed inside. Zayn knew that Niall stayed up until the crack of dawn, so when the light came on, Zayn breathed a sigh of relief. 

The porch light flicked on and the door opened to reveal a messy-haired Niall, rubbing at his bleary eyes with the hand that wasn’t occupied. As soon as he registered that it was Zayn standing outside in the rain, his lips beginning to turn blue from the cold, his eyes widened in disbelief and he stepped aside for Zayn to come in. Zayn nodded gratefully at Niall, his teeth chattering as he clambered inside, forgetting that his bags were still outside. He turned to tell Niall this, but the blond had already gotten them and hauled them inside. Zayn threw himself down on the ground and rested his back against the wall, every so often breathing into his hands and rubbing them together.

“Zayn,” Niall murmured and it looked like he was going to fall to the floor from the shock that was blatantly etched onto his face, but he seemed to have thought better of it when he grabbed for Zayn’s bicep and pulled him to his feet before wrapping him in a thick blanket that Niall had conjured out of nowhere. “We need to get you warm.”

Niall’s hand from where it was still on Zayn’s arm was extremely warm so Zayn curled into the heat, barely realising that Niall flinched away from him, but he eventually let Zayn lean against him as he led the shivering boy up the stairs to his room.

Zayn knew he was delirious from the cold because all he could say was “Niall, I’m sorry”. He had thought that it would have been a good idea to run straight to Niall’s house when it couldn’t have been more than 40 degrees out, but now he was so cold he felt like he was going to vomit. The blanket wrapped around him didn’t even seem like it was helping.

Niall, with his gentle hand still on Zayn’s arm, led him into Niall’s room where he gently laid him down onto his bed before covering him with the sheets. Zayn burrowed into Niall’s pillow, inhaling the familiar scent. He felt a shiver of remorse run through him as tears pricked his eyes once more. “Niall, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice quavering. 

“Zayn, you’re delirious. I’m going to go get you some tea,” Niall said quietly. It sounded like he was right next to Zayn, but it was hard to tell because Zayn’s ears were ringing. Zayn whimpered in response and Niall’s footsteps faded as he went down the stairs to make the tea. Zayn shivered violently and grabbed for the comforter and pulled it all the way over himself, making a makeshift cocoon until Niall came back. 

“Zayn, I’ve got your tea,” Niall said and it almost seemed like his own voice was a bit shaky. Zayn poked his head out from the comforter and managed to get up into a sitting position. His head was no longer foggy, though it was starting to throb. 

“Thanks.” Zayn took a sip and nearly moaned from the taste of it. Its warmth made its way down his throat and to his belly and he felt much better than before. Niall stood next to the bed rather awkwardly and Zayn patted the space next to him. Niall obliged and sat on the edge of the bed, his back straight as a plank, sipping gingerly from his own tea.

Even in Zayn’s somewhat disoriented state, dampened down by the hot tea and warm house, he could tell just by Niall’s body language that the blond was incredibly uncomfortable with this whole situation, or perhaps even Zayn’s presence. He cocked his head slightly, taking notice of Niall’s own head hanging down, as if he didn’t want Zayn to see his face.

“Niall,” Zayn started, reaching a hand out for Niall, wanting to comfort him because it was obvious that just being around the blond was having a negative effect on him.

“Don’t.” Niall lifted his head and Zayn felt as though all the air had gone from his lungs when he saw that Niall had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“Shit,” Zayn whispered. Going against the voice screaming in his head that he should leave Niall alone, he flipped the covers off of him and scooted over to Niall, pressing his leg up against the blond’s and throwing a gentle arm around his waist. 

“You should really be under the comforter,” Niall sniffed, as if his own trauma was nothing. Zayn squeezed Niall’s side and Niall pushed his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn felt the salty tears falling from Niall’s eyes soaking into his skin and he felt the shake of Niall’s body as it was wracked with sobs.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Niall said, the words whispered so softly that Zayn would not have been able to hear them if Niall wasn’t so close to him. 

“Shh,” Zayn cooed. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Niall’s head and in response, Niall pressed his face harder into Zayn’s neck and grabbed at Zayn’s shirt, his fingers curling into the material as the sounds of his cries increased in volume.

“You fucking led me on,” Niall sobbed, his vice-like grip on Zayn’s shirt tightening, “and you didn’t even notice. You didn’t do _anything_ when you found out. Y-you just let it fucking go, like I didn’t mean a damn thing to you.” Niall suddenly let go of Zayn’s shirt and pounded on his chest with a fist. Zayn winced, both at Niall’s words and the immediate dull pain following Niall’s punch.

“Niall, I have _always_ cared about you. I just-" Zayn snapped his mouth shut, thinking over his next words carefully. “God, I don’t even know. All I know is that I do love you. I love you so, so much. I wish- I wish I would have told you that earlier.”

“You broke my fucking heart,” Niall murmured, the fight going out of him as he deflated, letting Zayn wrap his arms around Niall as he rocked them both back and forth until Niall’s shaking ceased. Zayn, no longer chilled to the bone, laid Niall down gently and crawled in next to him, pulled the covers over them, and curled his body around Niall’s, twining their legs together. 

It took him hours to fall asleep.

-Present Day-

“So, how’s it going with Liam?” Niall asked, his hand slipping off Zayn’s shoulder as he made his way to the overstuffed sofa and plopped down on it. Zayn picked up the TV remote from the coffee table and twirled it around in his fingers, not knowing how to answer until Niall added, “My little birds have told me that you haven’t seen him since the day you found out he’s a billionaire.”

Zayn gawked at him because he didn’t remember telling Niall or well, anyone, about that. “Who are these so called ‘little birds’?”

Niall smiled widely at Zayn and Zayn immediately felt unease flood over him. “I may or may not have spoken to Liam a few times.” 

Zayn lost his grip on the remote and it fell to the floor as he snapped to attention. “What?!”

“Yeah, he’s told me some things,” Niall responded, his tone of voice sounding rather malicious to Zayn, as if Niall had a few tricks up his sleeve that Zayn will have an unfortunate way of finding out.

“Like what? Does he even know that you’re friends with me?” Zayn’s mind ran free with thoughts and he suddenly scowled. “Have you tossers been talking about me?”

Niall shrugged nonchalantly, which only made Zayn more agitated. “Maybe.” He kicked his feet out and his heels landed on the footstool lying in front of the sofa. “You should go ask him.”

“Maybe I will!” Zayn snapped, already standing up and stomping around, trying to find his shoes. He stopped short when he heard Niall start laughing. “What?”

Niall continued to laugh and he waved a hand at Zayn. “Nothing. Just go.” Zayn narrowed his eyes at the blond in suspicion, but decided not to question Niall as he finally found his shoes and toed them on before heading to the door.

“Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

\----

Finding himself in much the same position as before when he had come to Liam’s door, only this time far less nervous, and he banged on the door with a fist. He put a hand on his hip and tapped the floor impatiently with his foot as heard scuffling come from within and a muffled “just a sec” before he came face-to-face with a nearly naked Liam, save for the sweatpants hanging very low on his hips. 

It was all Zayn could do not to start salivating. “Uh,” he started lamely, staring at Liam’s abs as they contracted and expanded. His eyes slowly slid up from Liam’s stomach to his face and he blushed at the barely contained heat in Liam’s brown gaze. 

“Haven’t seen you around for a while,” Liam said, his voice pitched a bit lower than usual. Zayn swallowed, willing himself to keep his eyes from flicking down. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” Zayn apologised, scratching at the back of his head as his face flushed impossibly more at how fucking _lame_ he sounded at that moment. Christ, Liam was just in sweatpants so who cares? Who cares if he had ridiculously toned abs or that the sweatpants were almost loose enough to fall off his narrow hips, or that his hair looked absolutely delicious all damp, and God, it probably was so, so soft.

Zayn was getting ahead of himself.

“So, what brings you here?” Liam asked, resting his hip against the doorway as he crossed his arms, his muscled biceps bulging out. Zayn’s eyes flitted down to them and then back up, immediately wincing at his blatant staring, hoping that Liam hadn’t noticed. 

Of course he had as a smirk curved its way onto his face.

“Well, my friend Niall, whom I may add is currently in my flat, told me that you two have been talking about some things,” Zayn announced, shoving past Liam as he stepped into the flat. Zayn heard Liam mutter something along the lines of “yeah sure, come right in”, but he ignored Liam, making a beeline for the chair and sitting down in it, crossing his legs as he waited for Liam to join him. 

Liam stepped around the coffee table that was in front of the sofa and took a seat, leaning forward as if he was really interested in Zayn’s words. “Yes, do tell me more,” he said sarcastically and Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“Anyways, he said that he has been telling you things about me and I want to know what he’s saying.” Zayn clasped his hands together and waited for Liam’s answer. 

“Ah, yes, Niall is the blond one, right?” Liam asked, his eyes widened in pseudo innocence, as if he wasn’t actually a dirty liar. “If he is, he hasn’t been telling me anything about you.”

Zayn snorted disdainfully. “How much has he paid you to keep quiet?” 

Liam laughed loudly at that, albeit rather bitterly. “Zayn, I’m a billionaire. Why would I need his money?”

“Touché.” Zayn propped his chin up on his palm. “Are you sure that he hasn’t told you anything about me?”

“I’m 100 percent sure.”

Zayn wasn’t sure if he should trust Liam on his word alone, but he decided that he may as well because there definitely wasn’t anything Niall could have told Liam that would make Zayn seem like an absolutely awful person. At least, nothing that Niall would want to share with anyone else.

“Then what did you two even talk about?”

Liam’s eyes sparkled. “About how sexy you are when you’re contemplating.”

Zayn’s jaw went slack. “W-What?!” he managed to stutter.

Liam stood up, the sweatpants he was wearing impossibly lower than before, and he walked over to Zayn, his smile growing wider. “You heard me,” he said, his hand reaching out to caress Zayn’s chin. Zayn eyes went everywhere but Liam’s face and he whimpered deep in his throat when Liam straddled Zayn’s thighs, scooting up until his chest was flush with Zayn’s, and he hovered over Zayn’s crotch. “You’re impossible to resist,” Liam purred before lying his weight on Zayn. Zayn shuddered as Liam’s breath tickled the shell of his ear. “And I want you.”

“Fuck,” Zayn groaned and he grasped for the back of Liam’s neck, pulling Liam away from his ear and latching his mouth to Liam’s. At first, their teeth clashed from the force of the kiss, but it grew from desperate to hungry and soon Zayn was licking into Liam’s mouth, his tongue curling around Liam’s. Zayn’s hands flew everywhere: Liam’s broad back, his hair, his arse, everywhere. Liam’s entire body was fucking flawless and Zayn was determined to touch every inch of his sun-kissed skin.

Zayn was hard and he could feel that Liam was too, even through the layers of fabric separating their cocks. His hips twitched upward, needing to get that delicious friction, and he grunted in frustration when all he felt was the inside of his zipper rubbing up against his dick.

“Get those off,” Liam growled, tugging hard at the waistband of Zayn’s jeans and continuously grinding down on Zayn’s crotch with vigour. He ceased his movement to crawl off Zayn so he could undo his fly and slip the article of clothing off. His shirt came off soon after and Zayn quickly flung his shirt and jeans off to the side, abruptly flew at Liam, and slid his fingers into Liam’s still-damp hair. 

Zayn helped Liam shuck off his own shirt and as soon as it was gone, Zayn attacked Liam again, his lips quickly finding and fastening onto Liam’s.

Liam’s big hands slid down Zayn’s back and Zayn shivered at the gentle caress of his fingers. Liam cupped his arse and pulled him closer so Zayn could feel just how hard Liam was; the contact had both of them eliciting guttural moans.

“W-Want to put my mouth on you,” Liam groaned as Zayn nibbled and sucked a large bruise into the side of Liam’s neck. Zayn’s cock twitched at Liam’s words and he rocked his hips harder into Liam’s pelvis. Liam’s hands kneaded at Zayn’s arse as he moved them back to the chair. He broke the kiss and Zayn whimpered at the loss of contact. Liam put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him so that he landed on the seat of the chair. Liam got down on his knees and grasped at the material of Zayn’s boxers. His heated gaze flicked up to Zayn’s and Zayn nodded at the unspoken question. 

Liam pulled Zayn’s boxers off with one swift motion and he stared at Zayn’s erection, the head an angry red colour and already leaking pre-come. Liam’s tongue poked out and swiped his lips, successfully wetting them, before he inclined his head and took a tentative lick at the slit of Zayn’s cockhead. Zayn felt a jolt in his lower belly and his hands scrabbled for something to hold onto; his fingers curled around the edge of the loveseat. Liam looked up the length of Zayn’s heaving torso with those damn eyes, those same ones that now have a mirthful sparkle to them, and then he licked a broad stripe up the side of Zayn’s dick, ending with a swirling motion with his tongue at the head.

Zayn’s eyes fluttered shut and he tipped his head back as he felt Liam’s warm suction of his mouth envelop his cock. His hips stuttered forward involuntarily and one of his hands unclenched from the edge of the chair, reaching out to twist into Liam’s strands of hair.

“Shit,” Zayn choked as Liam sucked down most of Zayn’s dick in one fell swoop and continued to bob up and down, up and down. The last time that Zayn had gotten a blowjob like this had to have been years ago; then again, there was no way that the one he had gotten then was nearly as good at the one Liam’s sinful mouth was performing on him.

He felt the air from Liam’s nostrils ruffle his pubic hair as Liam deep-throated him, again and again and again, and then suddenly Zayn’s stomach was contracting and he was coming down Liam’s throat with a shout. Liam pulled off with a pop and licked the remaining come from his lips. If Zayn hadn’t just had an orgasm, he would have definitely come from the sight in front of him: Liam’s lips were puffy and red, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were bright and his pupils were so dilated that the brown of his irises were nearly swallowed.

Zayn’s chest heaved from the force of his laboured breathing and his legs were shaking. “Fuck, Liam,” Zayn panted, putting a palm to his forehead and throwing his head back against the loveseat, attempting to slow his heart-rate down. A sudden, warm pressure planting itself on his thighs had him looking forward again as Liam’s flushed, grinning face came into view. “Well, hello there,” Zayn purred, his hands settling on Liam’s upper thighs. Liam shifted his weight a bit and Zayn was reminded of the fact that Liam was still rock-hard and probably needed some kind of relief. One of his hands that was kneading at Liam’s thigh began to gently caress it, slowly moving up towards Liam’s cock. 

“Zayn,” Liam whined, his hips twitching forward as Zayn brushed over the bulge in his pants. Zayn dipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Liam’s boxers and he let his hand wander along the sharp cuts of Liam’s hipbones before eventually making his way over to Liam’s straining cock. Liam groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck, his heavy breath ghosting over Zayn’s heated skin.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Liam grated. Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle as he took his hand out of Liam’s pants and spat on his palm before trailing back down Liam’s stomach to where he finally wrapped a hot hand around Liam’s shaft, giving it a few painfully slow pumps.

“You’re teasing me,” Liam complained. Zayn felt his teeth nibble at the side of his neck and then Liam was biting him; not enough to leave a mark, but enough that Zayn felt a twinge of pain and his grip around Liam’s cock tightened. Liam began laving over the mark with his tongue - soft little flicks that had Zayn’s hand suddenly stroking Liam’s dick with much improved speed.

“Oh, God,” Liam moaned, his arms reaching behind Zayn to interlock behind him. Even then, Zayn felt his spent cock twitch at how utterly lewd Liam was being.

“Do you like it when I pump your cock? Are you going to come just from my hand?” Zayn hummed, a bit taken aback at the filthy words spewing from his mouth, yet oddly it seemed to be the right thing to say at the time, especially when Liam mewled in response and his cock spasmed in Zayn’s hand before spurting a small amount of come. 

“F-Fuck,” Liam hissed, his entire body beginning to quake in Zayn’s lap. Zayn lifts a hand up and his fingers curl around the back of Liam’s neck as his hand moves quicker and quicker over Liam’s dick. 

The feeling of Liam’s hot come spilled over Zayn’s hand as Liam came, his hips suddenly surging forward. His teeth were once again biting into Zayn’s skin and his drawn-out moan was muffled by where his mouth was pressed into the side of Zayn’s neck. Liam’s entire body shuddered as he slumped against Zayn’s chest, breathing himself through the afterglow of his orgasm. Zayn took his come-covered hand out of Liam’s pants and went to wipe it on his own boxers, but he remembered that he had taken them off and instead settled for licking his hand clean. Liam had brought his face from its place at Zayn’s neck and stared with his mouth open.

“Wow,” Liam breathed, watching Zayn’s tongue flick out to lap at the excess spunk. “I’ve never seen any guy do that before.”

“Can’t afford someone that could do that?” Zayn winked at him as his tongue swiped the last of Liam’s come off his fingers. He grinned at Liam when he was done, but it faded when he saw the look on Liam’s face. “What?”

“That’s not even funny,” Liam deadpanned, getting off of Zayn’s lap to collect his clothes from where they were strewn across the living room floor. Zayn scrunched his eyebrows as he watched Liam pull his jeans back on, even though the inside of Liam’s pants had to be getting sticky if they weren’t already. 

“Liam, I was joking.”

Liam shot a nasty glare towards Zayn before he slipped his shirt back on and gestured towards the door. “If you would be so kind as to leave-"

“Whoa, whoa!” Zayn threw his hands up in mock surrender before walking over to where Liam was staring at the floor, his posture rigid. “Listen, I didn’t mean to offend you-"

“Yeah, well, you did,” Liam interjected sharply and Zayn flinched at the complete change in Liam’s mood. _What is with him?_

“Liam, can’t we just talk about this?” Zayn begged. He had been shut out far too many times in his young life and for whatever reason - whether it be because he had just gotten a blowjob from Liam or because he truly cared what Liam thought - he wanted Liam to be able to trust him.

Liam couldn’t keep his façade up any longer and his shoulders slumped as he sat down heavily on the couch. “I’m sorry,” he apologised quietly, playing with the rings on his fingers. “It’s just- it’s a bit hard, you know? Like, this whole thing is just really hard to come to terms with.”

Zayn nodded vigorously, as if he could relate to what Liam was going through. “I think I get it. You’re still feeling a bit raw from it all so the jokes are a bit too much right now, right?”

After a moment of hesitation, Liam gave Zayn a curt nod. “Yeah, but like, that wasn’t the only thing that bothered me when you said that, though.”

“What else?”

“Even though I can easily hire a prostitute, I wouldn’t ever have sex with one. Maybe I would invite him over to have tea or something, but-" 

Zayn’s face split into a grin and he slapped a hand across his knee as he began to laugh. “Are you serious, Liam? You would actually hire a prostitute, someone that makes money off of having sex, just to have tea with him?” Zayn straightened up and smiled fondly at Liam. “You’re far too nice for your own good.” 

Liam ducked his head down and Zayn could tell that Liam’s face was beginning to turn red. “I’ve been told that several times, actually. It’s not a surprise that you can see it, too.”

“By your parents or people in general?” 

“People in general.” 

Zayn nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I can understand that. Though I suppose that what people say about me is a bit different.”

Liam beckoned Zayn over with a flourish of his hand and Zayn obeyed, taking a seat beside Liam on the sofa. He slipped his arms behind his head to prop himself up and he turned slightly to look at Liam. “Yeah, things like ‘freeloader’ or ‘stuck-up asshole’.”

“What, why?” Liam asked, perplexed.

Zayn’s lips tightened. “I was kicked out of my house two years ago.”

“For what reason?”

Zayn shrugged, feigning indifference. “My parents didn’t think that I should continue living in their household if I didn’t do anything with my life. At the time, I thought I was on top of the world, so when I found myself on the streets it hit me smack in the face. I guess you could say I was pretty arrogant.”

Zayn felt Liam’s arm snake around his waist and he gave Zayn a firm squeeze. “You’re not one now, if that makes you feel any better.”

Zayn’s nose crinkled at the fondness evident in Liam’s voice and he shoved at Liam’s shoulder, apparently hard enough for Liam to, probably more out of surprise than anything, fall down onto his side. Liam glared at Zayn and put his rather smelly, sock-clad feet on Zayn’s lap. “Now you have to suffer the consequences.” 

Zayn scowled at Liam’s feet and grabbed at Liam’s ankles, gently lifting them off of his lap and back to the floor where they belonged. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

Liam rolled his eyes and to Zayn’s bewilderment, he rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder and cuddled into Zayn’s side. Zayn’s heartbeat picked up pace as his senses were overridden with Liam, Liam, Liam.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked slowly, frozen to the spot and hesitant to move as Liam’s fingers curled around his hip in a firm, possibly possessive grip. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam said matter-of-factly, as if what he was doing was completely normal. Zayn threw an arm around the back of the sofa and he attempted to relax when he realised that Liam made no effort at all to move from his spot. 

“You’re really comfy,” Liam mumbled, his frame slackening against Zayn’s own and it was only mere moments after that Zayn heard a soft snore come from Liam. Zayn groaned internally as Liam’s weight began to rest heavily against Zayn’s side and he shifted them both, arranging the two of them so that Zayn was behind Liam, his entire frame pressed up against Liam’s back. Unfortunately, the couch was too small for more than one person so Zayn had to fling an arm around Liam’s waist so that he wouldn’t fall off – not that Zayn minded having to do that.

No, Zayn didn’t mind one bit as his eyes fluttered close and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

\----

Zayn’s eyes blinked open to something poking him in the small of his back and an arm wrapped securely around his waist. He wasn’t aware of how they had switched positions, but it didn’t soon matter as he yawned and arched; it only took few seconds for him to realise that it was Liam’s erection that was most definitely pressing up against him. From the shallow puffs of air against Zayn’s neck, it was clear that Liam was awake, in more ways than one. 

He pushed his arse back against Liam’s cock and in response Liam’s arm tightened around him and he ground himself against Zayn. 

“How long did we sleep?” Zayn asked, voice groggy. 

“Few hours.” Liam’s hot breath ghosted across his skin as he spoke and Zayn shuddered, shoving his arse against Liam’s front again. “Fuck, Zayn,” Liam murmured, his hand splaying across Zayn’s torso. “I could come like this.”

Zayn grabbed for Liam’s hand and moved it, then he flipped himself over so he came face-to-face with Liam. “Hi,” Zayn whispered, smiling softly. Liam’s eyes twinkled and his hand came up to cup Zayn’s chin as he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on Zayn’s lips.

It was as Niall had said – he was falling for Liam. 

“Liam, I have to tell you something,” Zayn said quietly. Liam shimmied closer and his entire body aligned with Zayn as he began placing soft, little open-mouthed kisses all over Zayn’s face. Zayn’s lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed as Liam pressed kisses from Zayn’s chin, to his lips, to his nose, to his forehead – everywhere.

Zayn made a noise in his throat when Liam attached his mouth to Zayn’s and he responded quickly, opening his mouth for Liam’s tongue to slip in. Zayn’s heart thumped painfully in his chest as Liam flipped them over so Zayn was lying on top of him. It was rather insane how well their bodies moulded together, especially when he could feel Liam’s erection pressing into his thigh. He rolled his hips into Liam’s crotch and to his pleasure, Liam let out a choked moan and his hands ghosted along Zayn’s back to where they cupped Zayn’s arsecheeks.

“Fuck,” Liam groaned, squeezing hard at Zayn’s arse. Zayn panted harshly against Liam’s lips and it took everything in him to pull away from Liam and sit up, splaying his hands across the broad expanse of Liam’s chest.

“Seriously, Liam,” Zayn said, cursing inwardly at how deep his voice had gotten. “I need to tell you something important.”

Liam’s eyes were hazy with arousal and his fingers continued to work at Zayn’s cheeks, spreading them through the thin fabric of Zayn’s boxers, and it was doing nothing to help Zayn get on with what he needed to say. Zayn huffed and reached behind him to grasp at Liam’s greedy hands and brought them forward, pinning them to the side of Liam’s body. 

“Look, even though we’ve known each other for a short while, I-" Zayn licked his lips and he watched as Liam’s heated gaze followed the movement of his tongue. Zayn scoffed and he slapped lightly at Liam’s cheek, spurring him out of his reverie. “Fucking listen to me!” he snapped as Liam’s eyes finally focussed.

“Yeah, babe?” Liam had a small smile playing on his lips and Zayn found his lips twitching into one of his own. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Liam stilled instantly and Zayn’s eyes widened, knowing that he had just announced something that may or may not push Liam away from him and - God, Zayn should not have fucking said a word because Liam was squirming to get out from underneath Zayn and Zayn quickly stood up, his eyes already beginning to prick with tears that were sure to come at any moment.

“Fuck, Liam, I shouldn’t have said anything-"

A loud knock on the door diverted Zayn’s attention and Liam walked stiffly to the door, looking through the hole. Even before Liam had a hand on the knob, the door slammed open, nearly smacking Liam in the nose. Niall’s grinning face was in the doorway and he pushed past Liam, whom was gawking at Niall’s entrance, and made a beeline straight for Zayn.

“Hey, mate!” he said, clapping a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn flinched and Niall’s smile faded to be replaced with a look of concern. “Are you okay?” Zayn took a step back and bowed his head, not wanting Niall to see that his eyes were rimmed with red and shining with unshed tears. 

“Zayn, look at me,” Niall spoke gently and Zayn shook his head back and forth, his bottom lip trembling. Niall’s breathing hitched and he fixed a livid glare at Liam. “What the fuck did you do?” he said slowly, and Zayn knew that when Niall’s voice took on a low tone, he was going to become quickly homicidal if Zayn didn’t step in.

“Niall,” Zayn murmured, his voice quavering slightly, “he didn’t do anything.” Niall’s hands were clenched into fists and shaking slightly with the force of his fury. The way that Niall was standing, enraged and ready to fucking kill Liam with his bare hands, reminded Zayn of a simpler time when Niall had acted out of jealousy, though at the time Zayn thought it was because of a completely different reason.

-Four years ago-

“Harry, stop tickling my neck!” Zayn batted at the fingers tracing lightly on his skin and they retreated, only to be back mere moments later. He glowered at Harry, whom only responded with one of his annoying, albeit breath-taking, extremely toothy smiles. He slapped away Harry again, this time slotting his fingers through Harry’s so he couldn’t get at Zayn’s neck, but it proved to be a waste of energy because Harry used his free hand to continue assaulting Zayn. Zayn gave up and settled for holding Harry’s hand tightly.

“You two are absolutely disgusting,” Niall commented from across the table, staring pointedly at Harry. 

The three of them were in the cafeteria at the college they all went to and Harry Styles was Zayn’s boyfriend at the time. Harry and Zayn had lasted two and a half months, which was saying something, considering Zayn didn’t usually do relationships. 

Something about Harry had caught his attention though, so after Harry’s many pleas (“C’mon, Zayn, I don’t just want to be a pretty boy to you!”), Zayn finally relented and let Harry take him out to the movies, and it went from there.

Niall had made it clear that he did not like it one bit. In fact, Niall didn’t seem to like any of Zayn’s boyfriends. 

Zayn couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he thought that it may have been because Niall didn’t like being the third wheel. Harry was, after all, consistently in Zayn’s presence and Niall was Zayn’s best friend, so it was definitely possible.

Zayn watched as Niall tapped his fingertips impatiently on the table with a familiar frown on his face – he was going to have premature wrinkles at the corners of his mouth if he kept on with it. 

“Niall, is there something wrong?” Zayn asked flatly, having had enough of Niall’s negative attitude. Niall’s eyes snapped up to Zayn’s and he gave a curt nod, the fingers of the hand on the table curling into a fist. Zayn raised a questioning eyebrow and turned his attention back to the curly-haired boy nearly sitting on his lap.

“Actually, can I talk to you?” Niall said suddenly. The table creaked as Niall stood up, gesturing for Zayn to follow him. Zayn gently pushed Harry off him, promising that he’ll be back later, and followed Niall to a deserted hallway, away from everyone else.

“What’d you want to talk to me about?” Zayn felt vaguely uneasy, even though it was just Niall. To his complete and utter surprise, Niall engulfed him in a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around Zayn’s waist. 

“I’m sorry for being an arse,” Niall whispered, his lips pressed to Zayn’s shoulder. He let go of Zayn and took a step back, scratching at the back of his head. Zayn smiled softly and reached a hand out to ruffle Niall’s dyed blond locks. 

“It’s alright, Ni.” Zayn’s smile faded. “Why were you acting like that, anyways?” 

Niall’s eyes cast downward as he murmured, “I don’t like being the third wheel.” Zayn knew that Niall was fibbing, but he didn’t press on it. “I also don’t like seeing Harry all up in your face, either. I actually had mentioned it to him in passing a few weeks ago.”

Zayn cocked his head to the side. “Why does it make you so uncomfortable?” Niall shrugged, his cheeks beginning to turn a delicate shade of red. Zayn sighed and slung an arm around Niall’s shoulders, walking them back to the cafeteria. “I can talk to Harry about it, if you like.” 

Niall stiffened under Zayn’s arm. “No, no, you don’t need to do that. I can deal with it.” Zayn shot the side of Niall’s head an incredulous look as they made it back to the table where a rather pouty Harry was playing with the frayed wood of the table. He looked up and a bright smile crossed his face which Zayn returned.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked, immediately enveloping Zayn in a tight side-hug when he sat down. Zayn cast a worried glance in Niall’s direction, knowing that Harry’s clinginess was probably getting to him, and he wasn’t wrong when he saw Niall’s nostrils flare. Zayn gently shoved at Harry’s shoulder, trying to get him to back off, but Harry seemed to take it as the complete opposite and cuddled closer to Zayn, placing a rather sloppy kiss on Zayn’s cheek.

The sound of Niall’s fist slamming against the table top had Zayn flinching and Zayn looked around to see that some others in the cafeteria had glanced over curiously as well. Niall abruptly got up from his seat and stood still, his usual expressive face now a cold mask. The feeling of Harry nuzzling at Zayn’s neck had him elbowing Harry in the stomach. 

“Harry,” Niall started, his voice scarily calm. Zayn’s eyes zoned in on Niall’s hands, which were clenched so hard they were trembling. “Remember when I had said to you a few weeks ago?” 

Harry looked up, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then why-"

“Because it’s not any of your business.”

Zayn sucked in a harsh breath as Niall’s eyes flashed in anger. _Fuck fuck, fuck_ , he thought, knowing that this was definitely not going to end well. 

“Not any of my business?” Niall roared, causing other people’s heads to turn. “It sure as fuck is my business! I asked you, kindly, I may add, to lay the fuck off of Zayn, and what do you do? Completely fucking disregard when I said and get even clingier, if that’s even possible.”

“Niall,” Zayn said quietly, reaching over to tug at Niall’s arm. Niall shrugged off Zayn’s hand and stalked over to the other side of the table. Harry stood up and Zayn was shocked by the height difference between the two of them.

“Hey, listen, we can work this out,” Harry said sweetly, taking a step forward and getting in Niall’s face. “Maybe you could just butt out and deal with it. I mean, I am his boyfriend, unless-” Harry moved in closer and whispered something that Zayn couldn’t make out.

Whatever it was that Harry had murmured was a mistake.

The crack of Harry’s nose breaking as Niall’s fist smashed into his face had Zayn scrambling from his seat and grabbing Niall around the waist, groaning with the effort in keeping Niall from pummelling Harry into a pulp. Niall was strong, though, and he nearly threw off Zayn.

“Niall, calm the fuck down!” someone yelled and Zayn saw Louis, a kid from Zayn’s Chemistry class, run over. He grabbed at Niall’s arms, forcing them down to his sides, as Niall spit curse after curse at Harry, whom was now nursing his injury with the help of another one of Zayn’s classmates. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Styles! I’ll give you more than that bloody nose, you piece of shit!” Niall shouted, his arms straining against Louis’ iron hold. With the help of Louis, Zayn subdued Niall and dragged him away.

The day after that incident, Harry had broken up with Zayn, stating that though he loved him, he couldn’t be dating someone with deranged friends, and Niall had gone back to his normal, happy self. 

Zayn didn’t bother asking Niall about what Harry had said that pissed him off. He didn’t want Niall to sink into that state just for the sake of his curiosity, so he chose to leave it alone for the time being - it was probably for the best.  


-Present Day-

“Niall, I told him that I was falling in love with him,” Zayn said, grasping at Niall’s arm to pull him away from Liam before any damage was done. “He didn’t do anything.”

Niall’s eyes flicked to Zayn’s and he could see that they were still brimming with anger, but at Zayn’s quiet words they softened and Niall hung his head. Zayn patted him gently on the back and looked up at Liam, who had frozen to the spot when Niall had threatened him. 

“I’m sorry, Liam. I shouldn’t have assumed you had done anything,” Niall murmured, lifting his head back up. He crossed over to where Liam was standing and held out a stiff arm. “Truce?” Liam stood still for a moment longer and then put his hand in Niall’s, giving him a firm shake. 

Niall looked back and forth between Zayn and Liam and shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Um, I think I’ll just go. You two have some things to talk about.” Niall saluted and walked to the door, hand on the doorknob. “I’ll be hanging out in your flat, Zayn,” he said over his shoulder and then he was gone.

The silence that fell over them was almost palpable and Zayn licked his lips, looking anywhere but Liam, his heart pounding painfully in his ribcage. Liam sighed heavily and scratched at the back of his head before closing the distance between Zayn and himself, wrapping his strong arms around Zayn’s waist and tugging him closer. Zayn blinked rapidly out of shock and then he returned the hug. To Zayn’s surprise, Liam’s heart was beating just as hard and fast as Zayn’s, and in that moment, Zayn realised that Liam had been just as terrified.

“I’m so sorry,” Zayn whispered into the side of Liam’s neck, squeezing Liam harder to his chest. 

“It’s fine, Zayn.” Liam let go of Zayn’s waist and held him at arms length, his large hands covering Zayn’s shoulders. “Though I do have to say that Niall is proper terrifying when he’s angry.” 

Zayn laughed bitterly at the irony of Liam’s words. “You don’t know the half of it.” 

Liam smiled lopsidedly and took his hands off Zayn’s shoulders, yawning widely. “We should go get some coffee. I feel like I really need some.” Zayn nodded gratefully as Liam led them to the door with a hand curled around Zayn’s waist. 

\----

With a large coffee in his hand and Liam’s arm in his other, they walked back to the apartment complex and got on the elevator, waiting for it to take them up to their flats. Liam had insisted on bringing Zayn to one of the most expensive cafés on the block and wouldn’t take no for an answer (“Babe, I’m a billionaire. I can definitely afford to spend a few pounds.”), so Zayn had gotten a mug of coffee that cost 5 fucking pounds along with three cases of donuts, whereas Liam had brought home an entire dinner platter that could very well last him a week. 

As soon as they got to Liam’s flat, he unlocked the door and immediately set his items down on the counter before turning to Zayn with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Liam, I want to drink my coffee and eat,” Zayn warned, the corner of his mouth twitching nevertheless. Zayn had seen that same look when he had confronted Liam about the note he had left in front of Zayn’s door, so when it showed itself again, Zayn’s lower stomach twisted with arousal.

Zayn turned away from Liam and placed the boxes of donuts on the counter just as Liam’s arms snaked around his waist and he pressed his front to Zayn’s back. Liam rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder and licked at the shell of Zayn’s ear.

“Gross.” Zayn grimaced as Liam did it again, though his dick seemed to have a different opinion as it began to fatten up and press uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans. It was truly amazing how one man can have such an effect on Zayn, but then again, he wasn’t complaining.

Zayn set his coffee down with a heavy sigh and he turned in Liam’s arms, pressing his body up against Liam’s until he was flush against him. Zayn smirked as he felt Liam’s erection press against his thigh and he ground forward, relishing in the sound Liam made in his throat.

“For fuck’s sake, Liam,” Zayn protested half-heartedly as Liam’s lips attached to the side of his neck, humming happily. “I didn’t even get to have one measly drink of my coffee. You honestly couldn’t hold off for a little while longer?” 

Liam leaned back and raised an incredulous eyebrow at Zayn, as if he couldn’t believe the words coming out. “I’m so fucking hard and I know you can feel it on you. Are you seriously complaining right now, or do I need to get my hearing checked?” Zayn ignored him and instead crowded Liam against the counter, making sure to avoid the still-full cup of coffee. 

“Yes, I can actually feel you hard against me,” Zayn purred, pivoting his hips, “but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want my fucking coffee.” He winked at Liam before pulling back and grabbing his coffee before strolling to the couch, swinging his arse to and fro purposely. He looked over his shoulder and blushed prettily at Liam’s intense gaze fixed on his arse. 

“You sashay, you know.” Liam’s voice was pitched an octave lower and he cleared his throat noisily. He walked slowly and purposefully over to where Zayn had sat down and crossed his legs. Liam immediately straddled Zayn and pressed him against the back of the couch and began to leisurely roll his hips into Zayn’s crotch. 

“Are you giving me a lap dance?” Zayn asked, uttering a groan as Liam gave a particularly savage thrust of his hips into Zayn’s groin. Liam responded by grasping at the bottom of Zayn’s shirt and pulling it off, throwing it to the side. He moved forward and latched his lips onto Zayn’s, immediately licking into Zayn’s mouth when he allowed access for Liam’s tongue. Zayn’s hands landed on Liam’s hips and he gave them a squeeze.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Liam murmured. Zayn felt Liam’s fingers brush at the hair covering his forehead and he swept it off to the side before placing a tender kiss on his temple. Zayn sighed happily and he felt himself loosen up, becoming pliant underneath Liam’s weight, though his cock was obviously still hard and pressing up against Liam’s arse from where he was seated on it. 

So when Liam suddenly pushed Zayn down and clambered on top of him, it was completely understandable when the air rushed from his lungs and he couldn't breathe due to Liam’s weight suddenly crushing him.

“Liam, can’t breathe,” he managed to choke out and then Liam was laughing and holding himself up with his arms on either side of Zayn. 

“Sorry, I sometimes forget how heavy I can be,” Liam said, kissing Zayn gently before pulling back and smiling apologetically. 

Liam carefully laid himself back on Zayn, and he could see by the furrow of Liam’s eyebrows that he was watching Zayn’s reaction carefully. As soon as Zayn felt Liam’s cock rub against his through his jeans, his hips rutted up and he snaked his arms around Liam’s neck, bringing him down for a hard kiss. Liam’s fingers danced down Zayn’s stomach to the edge of his t-shirt and Zayn lifted his arms so Liam could get the offensive piece of clothing off. Liam then proceeded to run his hands along the newly unveiled skin, tracing the designs of dark ink covering Zayn’s torso, and Zayn shivered underneath his warm fingertips. 

“You’re beautiful,” Liam repeated, his voice full of undisguised affection. Zayn scoffed and batted at the side of Liam’s head, though he felt a warmth spread through him at how utterly blatant Liam was being. Liam nuzzled into Zayn’s chest, his tongue flicking out to swipe at the sweat beginning to bead in the crevice of Zayn’s collarbones. 

“Fuck me,” Zayn whispered huskily, his hands fisting into Liam’s hair, and he felt Liam’s answering chuckle reverberate throughout his body. Liam scooted himself back so he was sitting on Zayn’s calves and he gave Zayn a once-over, a fascinated expression set on his face. Zayn felt his cheeks heat up as Liam suddenly began caressing Zayn’s upper thigh, concentration making wrinkles appear in his forehead. 

“Let me just take these off,” Liam said, more to himself than Zayn, and his fingers hooked into the belt loops of Zayn’s jeans, tugging them down with surprising speed. Liam’s eyes darkened at the prominent outline of Zayn’s cock in his boxers and he inclined his head, nosing at Zayn’s erection. Zayn’s grip on Liam’s hair tightened as he mouthed at Zayn’s cock through his thin pants.

“Leeyum,” Zayn whined, his abs contracting at the feeling of Liam’s hot mouth on his cock, but there’s no way that he wanted to come, at least not without having Liam inside him. “C’mon, Liam, fuck me.” Liam peeked up through his long eyelashes, his lips still on Zayn’s cock. He sat back up and stuck two fingers inside his mouth, coating them generously with his saliva, and with his free hand he shucked off Zayn’s pants. Zayn’s hole clenched in anticipation as he felt Liam’s index finger prod at it before sliding in with ease.

Zayn panted, grinding down on Liam’s single digit and he groaned loudly as Liam added another finger, scissoring him open with precision. Through his hazy gaze, he could see Liam’s tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth, and the fingers in Liam’s hair tightened as the pads of Liam’s fingers grazed Zayn’s prostate, making his senses go haywire.

“Fuck,” Zayn whimpered, his eyes rolling up as Liam continuously hooked at that sensitive nub and it was all Zayn could do not to come right then and there. He hardly noticed Liam adding a third finger before saying, “No, no, d-don’t want to come yet. Want you- want you inside me.”

The lump in Liam’s throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed and he took his fingers out of Zayn’s hole before he stood up and took his own clothes off. Zayn’s mouth watered at the sweat covering Liam’s flushed chest and he felt his dick twitch as he saw how massive Liam’s own cock was, curving up towards his belly. God, he could hardly wait to have it splitting him open.

“Got to get the lube,” Liam said reassuringly and Zayn smirked as he caught a glimpse of the swell of Liam’s arse as he hurried into his room. Zayn stroked himself lazily, waiting for Liam to return, and a few seconds later Liam’s footsteps could be heard as he made his way back to Zayn. He straddled Zayn again and he squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before wrapping his hand around his cock, his eyes squeezing shut as he jerked himself steadily, coating his cock. Zayn watched heatedly as the head of Liam’s dick disappeared and reappeared in his palm.

Zayn gulped as Liam wiped his fingers on the couch cushion and wound his hands around the backs of Zayn’s thighs, lifting them up so he could move in between Zayn’s thighs. 

“Ready?” Liam asked as Zayn felt his cockhead press at his rim. He nodded and braced himself as Liam slowly slid in, burying himself in Zayn’s arse up to the hilt. Zayn felt unbelievably full with Liam’s thick cock inside of him and he folded his legs around Liam, the bottoms of his heels pressing into Liam’s lower back. Liam’s mouth rained kiss after kiss upon Zayn’s lips as he eventually accommodated Liam’s girth; it was only a few moments until he was shifting his hips, wanting Liam to move. 

“Go,” Zayn directed and his hole clenched around Liam’s cock as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Zayn hissed in pain, but the initial discomfort quickly turned in pleasure as Liam began a steady pace. With each thrust in, the tip of his cock nudged at Zayn’s prostate, and Zayn squeezed his legs from where they were wrapped around Liam, already feeling that pressure build up in his abdomen. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Leeyum,” Zayn sobbed, his blunt nails scraping up the length of Liam’s broad back. Liam grunted in response and he buried his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck, breathing heavily against Zayn’s heated skin. Zayn’s toes curled into the fabric of the couch as he felt his orgasm creep on him far too quickly for his liking. Liam lifted his head out of Zayn’s damp neck and then Liam was growling filthy, filthy words that had Zayn’s mind completely reeling.

"You like my thick cock fucking into you? Bet you can come without touching yourself, just from my cock splitting you open. God, you’re going to be so fucking sore after I come in you. Maybe I'll even lick it out of you. How would you like that?"

Liam’s arms shot out as his fingers curled around the couch’s armrest, steadying himself as the pace of his thrusts sped up until the sound of skin against skin was deafening. 

“Oh my fucking _God,_ ” Zayn shouted, and then Liam gave a rough thrust, jarring Zayn’s prostate once more, and suddenly he was coming so hard, he blacked out for a few seconds. When he came to, he was so fucked out he could barely register Liam pounding into him in earnest, his breathing coming out in harsh pants, and then his thrusts stuttered as he gave one last shove, his hot come shooting up into Zayn’s arse.

Liam collapsed on top of Zayn, their sweat mingling as their breathing eventually evened out. Liam was softening inside Zayn, but he didn’t bother pulling out as Liam began lazily kissing Zayn everywhere that he could reach and he dug his hands underneath Zayn’s back so he could wrap Zayn in a tight hug.

“Are you usually this clingy after sex?” Zayn grumbled, slightly lifting his body up so Liam could intertwine his hands under him. Liam rubbed his stubbly cheek against Zayn’s own and he practically purred.

_Oh my God_ , Zayn thought, though oddly enough, he wasn’t bothered at all by this display of affection - it was almost refreshing, actually.

“Alright, alright, you tosser. Let me up.” Zayn squirmed, but the other man was not having it as his grip around Zayn only tensed. 

“No, want to cuddle,” Liam whined, his face now hidden in Zayn’s neck. Zayn groaned and let his arms flop to the side, succumbing to Liam’s embrace. Zayn closed his eyes, suddenly feeling beyond tired, and he laid there for a few moments until he heard a light snore come from Liam above him. Liam’s body was relaxing, which let Zayn push him gently over so he could get out from underneath him. Zayn stood up and stretched, his limbs creaking in protest, and he made a face at the come leaking out of his arse. 

He decided then that he would go have a shower and come and curl back up in Liam’s embrace, despite the fact that Liam was still lying in a come-covered heap. 

Zayn wouldn’t have it any other way.

-Epilogue-

“Liam, could you help me with the groceries?” Zayn called out, hoping that Liam would be able to hear him. He used his hand as a visor and looked up, narrowing his eyes when he saw Liam grinning at him from the second story window. “Get your cute arse down here!”

After much prodding and promises of sex, Zayn had finally convinced Liam to use his money to buy a house a little over a year ago. Zayn had whined about wanting a mansion, but Liam had made it clear that he definitely did not want to be one of “those” people, as he had put it, so they had settled for an older, albeit spacious farmhouse out in the country with a large yard and a swimming pool in the fenced-in backyard.

Zayn had bragged to his mates, including Louis, who had become one of Zayn’s best friends after connecting with him over Facebook, that he and Liam had had sex in every single part of the house, even including in the swimming pool.

“How did you even manage that?” Louis had exclaimed with slight disgust when Zayn invited them over a few months after they had finally moved everything in.

“Easy. We were naked and the pool water acted as a lubricant.” Zayn shrugged as if this was common knowledge. Louis had settled for sipping at his tea, choosing not to comment.

“Yeah, babe, coming right down!” Liam yelled and Zayn shook his head fondly at Liam’s childlike behaviour. Zayn turned back around to open the trunk of his car to grab the groceries when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, eliciting a squeak from Zayn before being spun around.

“Leeyum!” Zayn squawked before slapping a palm against Liam’s chest. Liam merely laughed at Zayn and hoisted him up, spinning him around in a circle. Zayn let loose a giggle when Liam set him down and he pressed a virtuous kiss to his fiancé’s lips.

“Now, are you going to help me with these bags or not?” Zayn waggled a finger in front of Liam’s face and to his surprise, Liam leaned forward and licked it. Zayn grimaced and wiped his finger on his jeans. “You’re gross.”

Liam laughed loudly and he smacked Zayn’s arse before grabbing a handful of bags and walking back to the house, gravel crunching beneath his feet. Zayn rubbed at his arse with a slight pout upon his lips. He sighed and looked up at the sight before him, his mouth curving up into a bright smile. At 24, he had made a name for himself as the lead graphic designer of his own company and also as the fiancé of Liam Payne, the world’s youngest billionaire. 

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, this fic took me fucking _ages_ to write, mostly because I'm really lazy and I had a lot of trouble with ideas and such. I had a ton of help from a few pretty sweet-ass friends, so thank you so much for helping me get through this whole process - I wouldn't have done it without you.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering about any plot holes that I may have forgotten to write about, let me know and I'll tell you what exactly happened because honestly, I'm pretty done with this fic lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
